


Cat's Eye

by FrozenHearts



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Background Clary Fray/Jace Lightwood - Freeform, Clary Fray & Alec Lightwood Friendship, Drunk Alec, Embarrassed Clary, Gen, M/M, Malec, Mentioned Isabelle Lightwood, Mentioned Jace Lightwood, Mentioned Simon Lewis, Vampire Simon, alcohol mention, implied/referenced drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 21:23:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6824872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenHearts/pseuds/FrozenHearts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Ugh, what is that annoying sound?"</p>
<p>"Probably your hangover, Alec."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cat's Eye

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt from an anon on Tumblr who requested a Drunk!Alec and Clary helping him home. Basically a Clary & Alec friendship kind of thing.
> 
> Hope you like it!

Clary decided that she was going to kill Jace for ditching her right after she got Alec back to Magnus’s loft. 

The five of them had decided to go to Pandemonium for old time’s sake, just wind back and relax since there wasn’t exactly much going on in terms of Shadowhunting. The quiet was nice, but Clary had to admit that she itched for the feel of a seraph blade in her hand, the soft glow as she swung it into the night sky. 

Instead, she was wearing a skimpy black dress with boots, her red hair plastered to her face and neck with sweat, while trying her best to navigate her way to Magnus’s under a very drunk Alec Lightwood’s weight. It was cold, it was late and Alec was just _so freaking drunk_.

Really, it was quite a surprise, to find out that big, burly Alec Lightwood was such a lightweight when it came to alcohol. Clary rolled her eyes as Alec started rambling yet again about Magnus.

“He’s just so _beautiful_ , y’ know? His smile is especially pretty, I _love_ his smile,” Alec said for the fifth time that night. Clary nodded, her heart soaring once she saw the building Magnus resided in.

“Mmmm hmmm,” Clary hummed, guiding her friend up the steps, “You said you liked his eyes, right?” 

They had reached the top of the stairs, Clary struggling to keep Alec from falling over as they made their way down the hall. The overhead lights hurt her head, and she made a mental note to ask Isabelle for a painkiller in the morning. Alec hiccupped, and for a second, Clary thought he was going to puke, only to watch him heave a sigh, a confused look on his face as he wrinkled his nose, “Ugh, what is that annoying sound?”

Clary grimaced, “Probably your hangover, Alec.”

“Oh,” Alec said, “Magnus can take care of it, he has- _hic!_ \- magic, y’ know-”

Clary tuned Alec out once they reached Magnus’s door, and she knocked on it harshly, wincing at the noise. Ugh, she hated drinking- why did Jace say it was a good idea to go out? More importantly, why did any of them listen to him and his dumb ideas?

“-any things I wanna try out with Magnus’s magic,” Alec was saying, his words slurring into one another, “So- _hic!_ \- sometimes he uses it when we’re in bed and it just _feels so-_ ”

Clary froze, her face one of mortification as Alec went on to describe _very vividly_ what he and Magnus did in bed. Oh, sweet Raziel, she did _not_ need this, she was so going to murder Jace for even thinking of giving Alec alcohol-

“Biscuit?”

Clary knew she sounded desperate but she didn’t care, shoulders slumping with relief as she saw Magnus open the door, crying, “Magnus! Thank the _Angel-_ ”

Magnus looked between them, raising an eyebrow at his boyfriend, “Clary-”

“Jace. It was Jace’s fault,” Clary deadpanned, eyeing Alec warily. His hiccups had subsided, but he was staring at Magnus so openly, unguarded. Biting her lip, Clary added, “Alec got drunk. Very drunk.”

“ _Very drunk_ is right,” Magnus murmured, opening the door fully to let them in. He took Alec from her, almost dragging him to the couch. Alec fell unceremoniously onto the cushions, his hand finding it’s way into Magnus’s. A dopey grin was on his face as he swung their hands in the air between them.

“ _Ma-a-a-a-gnus!_ ” Alec sang, shaking their hands. Magnus and Clary shared an amused look as Magnus crouched next to the couch, careful not to un-link their fingers.

“What, Alexander?” Magnus humored him. 

“I-I was telling Clary about how-”

Clary was red as Alec recounted their nighttime escapades for the warlock, Magnus just laughing as Alec rambled. Oh, she was so going to make Jace dig his own grave before she killed him. Maybe Simon could help since he was recently undead and all. 

“Well,” Magnus ran a hand lovingly through Alec’s hair, “We can’t do that tonight because you’re drunk. And you’ve traumatized Clary enough for one night, I think we should let her go home.”

Magnus let go of Alec’s hand, walking Clary to the door, “Thanks, Biscuit. You need something for the headache?” A spark of blue appeared at his fingertips.

“No, it’s okay,” Clary smiled, “just let Alec know to write a eulogy for Jace in the morning when he wakes up, because he so owes me after ditching.”

Magnus laughed, his eyes crinkling at the corners. Now that Alec had mentioned it, Clary could see Magnus’s eyes were quite beautiful; not exactly green, but they weren’t gold either. A perfect mix, a cat’s eye. 

“Alright, well give Isabelle my best, alright?” Magnus clapped her on the back and Clary nodded, peering over her shoulder to tell Alec goodbye, only to see him lean over the couch and promptly puke out whatever it was he drank at the club.

Gross.

Magnus seemed to agree, wincing at the sounds of Alec’s retching, “Well, if I don’t take care of this now, there will be a not so flattering stain on my carpet come morning. And a very grumpy boyfriend.”

“Oh, we don’t want that,” Clary joked, stifling a giggle as Alec moaned in the background. Giving them a final farewell, Clary exited the loft, shutting the door with a soft click behind her.

**Author's Note:**

> (This ended up being more of a Clary and Magnus friendship fic oops)
> 
> If you want to request anything, send me a message on Tumblr, I go by coloringpencils there


End file.
